RT805
by Ostane
Summary: Voici l'histoire d'un androïde et d'un jeune homme. Une sympathique 'colocation' qui signera le début d'une histoire : l'histoire de RT805 et de celui qui la aider a garder les yeux ouvert.
1. prologue

_**« Detroit Become Humane » une magnifique aventure qui ma poussé à écrire alors que je ne voulais plus m'y mettre a cause de mon manque de temps. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira malgré mes erreurs d'inattention.**_

 _ **Attention : - possible spoils du jeu - cette histoire se déroule en même temps que les événements du jeu, c'est-à-dire du première acte connue de tous, jusqu'à une fin possible du jeu (spoil)**_

* * *

 ** _/_** Prologue ** _/_**

10h du matin. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel et recouvre depuis déjà un moment la plus grande ville du Michigan : Detroit. Dans les rues de la métropole, hommes, femmes et androïdes se confondent. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, les machines humanoïdes ont prit une place importante dans le pays, a tel point que presque tous les citoyens américains cherche à s'en procurer. Ainsi, l'argent n'est plus un problème pour les gérants de ces nombreux magasins proposant androïdes en tout genre. Dans l'un de ces magasins, un tout nouveau modèle viens d'être mit en vente :

Posé sur un genre d'estrade, l'androïde RT805 ouvre doucement les yeux, autour de lui, plusieurs clients se promènent, observant avec intérêt plusieurs autres robots tout aussi immobile que le nouveau venu mécanique. Après a peine une dizaine de seconde, deux hommes vinrent finalement face a lui.

_ Enfin le voici, le retour de RT805 comme neuf ! Dit le premier homme.

_ Ce n'est pas trop tôt, il a failli être en retard pour la commande. Dit le second en gribouillant sur un carnet.

RT805 observe silencieusement les deux individus, le premier est un homme d'une trentaine d'année, maigre, roux, avec une paire de lunette posé sur le nez. Le second est plus petit, plus gros et chauve, a chaque fois qu'il posait son stylo sur une nouvelle page blanche, il remuait son menton recouvert d'une barbe épaisse et noire. L'androïde fraîchement arrivé ne quitte pas la barbichette des yeux, comme…intrigué. Remarquant se détaille, l'homme aux lunettes claque des doigts pour attirer l'attention du robot.

_ J'espère qu'il fonctionne correctement cette fois…dis le rouquin.

_ Et bien –commence le barbue- nous n'avons pas le temps de vérifier, le client est déjà là.

L'androïde reste silencieux alors qu'il suit le regard des deux hommes. Celui-ci se dirige vers une grande porte vitrée qui s'entrouvre. L'individu qui vient d'entré reste d'abord immobile, comme a la recherche de visage familier. Pendant ce court laps de temps, RT805 ne le quitte plus des yeux, l'analyse commence : l'inconnu est jeune homme, la vingtaine, environ 1m78 la peau mate, des cheveux noires comme de l'encre et légèrement en bataille. Il est habillé d'un t-shirt noire, d'une blouse beige et d'un jean gris taché à certains endroits.

_ Monsieur Robinson ! dit finalement le nouveau venu quand il voit le coucou du rouquin.

_ Bonjour Monsieur Ibraliss- Répond le trentenaire- vous êtes arrivé de bonne heure.

_ Et bien – commence le dénommé Ibraliss avec un rire timide- je ne savais plus vers quelle heure je devais me présenter, je suis venue plus tôt pour ne pas prendre de risque.

Les trois hommes se sourient avant de finalement se retourné vers l'androïde. RT805 n'avait toujours pas quitté le jeune adulte du regard.

_ C'est elle ? demande Ibraliss avec de grands yeux.

_ Oui monsieur –répond le barbue avec fierté- l'androïde RT805, un modèle récent mais qui reprend le désigne du tout premier androïde ayant jamais vue le jour.

_ très jolie…chuchote le jeune homme en se rapprochant du robot.

_ Vous pouvez lui donner un nom des maintenant vous savez. Dit monsieur Robinson.

Ibraliss ne dit rien…il regarde l'androïde avec attention. C'était très étrange pour lui de s'imaginer que la jeune femme blonde, a la peau blanche comme du lait, aux petites lèvres roses et aux grands yeux bleus, n'était qu'un objet mécanique aussi vivant que sa console de jeu.

_ Je…- commence-t-il – je ne suis pas très bon pour donner des noms...-il se retourne vers le petit homme enrobé- Comment s'appelait le premier model dont elle est inspiré ?

_ Chloé monsieur.

_ et bien…-commence le jeune adulte en se retournant vers l'androïde- tu t'appellera Chloé.

RT805 observe Ibraliss dans les yeux, un sourire se dessine sur son petit visage rond, et d'une petite voix douce, elle dit :

_ Je m'appelle Chloé.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : connaissance.

_ Tadaaa !

Ibraliss avait ouvert la porte de son appartement comme l'on ouvrait une jolie boite surprise, a ses cotés, Chloé gardait un sourire léger tout en observant le jeune homme.

_ Voila ton nouveau chez toi ! dit-il avec un sourire- je vais commencer par te faire une petite visite.

_ D'accord. Sourit Chloé en suivant le jeune adulte à l'intérieur du petit appartement.

_ On commence par le salon, c'est là ou je passe le plus claire de mon temps haha…De l'autre coté du canapé il y a la cuisine, ce n'est pas très grand mais ça devrait nous suffire pour nous deux.

RT805 observait silencieusement chaque pièce, devant elle le jeune homme continuait à faire le tour du propriétaire en présentant chaque recoins de sa 'demeure', du salon a la cuisine, de la salle de bain a la chambre.

_ Il n'y a qu'un lit …souffla-t-il… Je ne m'y connais vraiment pas en androïde … Vous ne dormez pas, pas vrai ?

_ Non, cela ne fait pas partie de mon programme.

_ ok…dit Ibraliss gêné.

_ Quelle seront mes taches monsieur Ibraliss ?

_ Déjà appelles moi Malik- dit le jeune adulte avec un sourire.

_ Bien sûre.

_ En suite tes tâches seront principalement du ménage, lessive vaisselle et rangement, ces choses là.

Chloé continuait à suivre son propriétaire jusqu'à l'arrivé de ce dernier devant une porte close proche de la salle de bain.

_ Tu ne devras traverser cette porte sous aucun prétexte- Dit le jeune adulte- c'est mon bureau.

_ Très bien. Répondit l'androïde.

_ Et ce sera tout – Malik sourit avant de prendre son téléphone- j'ai quelque appelles a faire, commence ton boulot ok ?

_ Tout de suite.

Ainsi fut la première journée de Chloé en tant qu'androïde de maison, elle fit la vaisselle, passa l'aspirateur et remis de l'ordre dans l'appartement, de temps en temps elle jetait un regard vers le jeune homme brun qui s'était assis sur le vieux canapé en cuire marron face à son téléviseur. Quand elle fini enfin ses nombreuses tâches ménagères, elle se rapprocha de Malik, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

_ Malik.

_ Hm. Fit Ibraliss sans même relever son regard.

_ J'ai terminé mes taches, que dois-je faire d'autre ?

Malik, toujours concentré sur son smart phone, prit un certain temps à répondre, il dirigea sa main ver la porte de sa chambre et dit :

_ peux-tu m'apporter mon carnet ? Il n'est pas très grand, jaune canari, il se trouve dans le dernier tiroir de ma table de nuit.

_ Tout de suite Malik.

Ni une ni deux, l'androïde fit volte face vers la porte donnant sur la chambre du jeune adulte. Une fois a l'intérieure, elle se dirigea vers le dit meuble et mit la main sur le dernier poignet. Comme prédit par son propriétaire, elle y trouva un petit carnet jaune, un peu usé. Quand elle le prit en main, un bout de papier en tomba, Chloé, interpellée, mit un genou a terre et s'empara de ce qui sembler être un petit mot.

_ Le carnet Chloé ! Appela Malik assis dans le salon.

_ Tout de suite. Répondit l'androïde avant de lire le fameux mot.

« Appelles moi, petite promesse… »

_ Un numéro… chuchota-t-elle.

Automatiquement elle lut la suite de chiffre et soudainement. UN cri.

_ hein ! fit Chloé en relâchant le papier.

Des bribes d'images se succédèrent sous ses yeux, pour la plus part floue, elle vit, des androïdes, sans peau, des machines, des hommes bien trop loin pour être détaillés, des tables d'opérations et des mures blancs, enfin, elle aperçut une image nette, la mâchoire d'un homme qui souffla « Chloé… »

_ Chloé !

L'androïde se retourna soudainement, derrière elle se tenait Malik dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa main serrait son téléphone alors que son regard se plantait, un peu plus chaque seconde, sur le visage rond de Chloé.

_ j-je…- commençait la blonde avant de remarqué qu'elle se trouvait sur le sol, a genou, légèrement tremblante-…excusez moi.

Elle se redressa aussi vite que possible en attrapant le carnet usé qu'elle dirigea machinalement vers son propriétaire. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, il arborait un regard mi-surpris mi-sévère et prit un certain temps avant de prendre l'objet que lui tendait l'androïde.

_ Tu as dût trébucher … dit-il avec une pointe d'interrogation.

L'androïde ne dit rien.

_ Ça arrive – continua-t-il avant de se diriger vers le bout de papier toujours a terre derrière Chloé- tu viens d'être remise sur pied a ce qu'on ma dit, il ne faudrait pas que tu t'abîme bêtement…

Chloé restât silencieuse, comment immobilisée par les mots du jeune brun.

_ Ça ne se reproduira plus. Dit-elle finalement en se retournant vers Ibraliss.

L'homme continua sa route jusqu'au salon dans un étrange silence suivit par son androïde, il s'approchait de la table basse de son salon quand il se retourna soudainement vers Chloé, un nouveau sourire avait reprit place sur sa mâchoire carrée, comme si l'événement survenue il y avait moins d'une minute, avait déjà était oublier.

_ pourrais-tu cuisiner quelque chose pour le dîner ? il est bien tôt 19h et je mange tôt.

_ Bien sûre. Dit Chloé qui ne se fit pas prier.

Elle commençait à cuisiner calmement, sans remarquer l'étrange regard que Malik lui porter.

_ Je vais travailler, je serai dans mon bureau tu te contenteras de frapper et je sortirai.

_ D'accord.

Ibraliss entra dans la pièce interdite et s'y enferma. Dans la cuisine, Chloé continuait de s'appliquer à sa tâche tout en lançant automatiquement une analyse de son système qu'elle considérait comme ayant été perturbé.

-19h00-

Chloé finissait de poser la table quand elle vit l'horloge murale afficher 19h, elle détourna son regard ver le bureau clos du jeune Malik et actualisa ses objectifs.

« Appeler pour le diner »

Elle avançait calmement jusqu'à la porte en bois sombre derrière laquelle se trouvait le jeune adulte, arrivée jusqu'à destination, elle se prit à hésiter le temps d'un instant, prise par un étrange sentiment.

_ Mon programme semble instable…dit-elle avant de finalement donner trois cours a la porte face à elle.

En voyant qu'aucune réponse ne parvenait à elle, elle refrappa une seconde fois, le même nombre de coups.

_ le repas est prêt Malik.

Toujours aucune réponse.

L'androïde était sur le point de refrapper une troisième fois quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur un jeune homme à moitié endormit.

_ Je vous ai réveillé ? Excusez-moi.

_ A peine … dit le brun avec un léger rire en se dirigeant vers la cuisine- merci pour le repas.

_ De rien Malik. Sourit Chloé.

La blonde suivit son propriétaire jusqu'à la table. Quand il prit place elle lui servit un verre d'eau et mis une serviette sur ses genoux.

_ Merci maman. Rigola le jeune homme amusé.

Chloé, ne comprenant pas la blague, ne dit rien et se redressa droite comme un pique face au jeune brun sur le point de manger.

_ Tu devrais…- commença-t-il gêné- peut-être faire quelque chose en attendant ? Tu ne va quand même pas me fixer ?

_ Je ne sais pas, voulez –vous que je vous fixe ?

_ Pas vraiment…

Chloé, dans un silence, rechercha autour d'elle une possible activité distrayante. Remarquant l'air perdu de l'androïde, Malik souffla légèrement avant de boire un verre d'eau et de dire gentiment.

_ Ou tu peux t'assoir face à moi, on peut essayer de discuter …

Chloé se retourna vers l'homme, avec un sourire elle prit place face lui.

_ De quoi voulez-vous parler, mon programme possède un millier de sujet de conversations.

_ hm… fit le brun avant de lancer un regard amusé- donc il n'y a rien sur lequel tu ne peux pas débattre.

_ Pas en ma connaissance.

_ intéressant… - Malik prit une bouchée de son repas avant de s'essuyer le bout des lèvres- Et bien Chloé …parle-moi de – il redirigea son regard vers elle- parle-moi de toi.

_ Je suis un androïde de modèle RT805- commençait-elle quand elle se fit soudainement couper.

_ Non pas ça ! dit Ibraliss avec un faux air agacé- c'est le genre de truc que je lis dans le prospectus.

_ Quoi donc ? fit Chloé intriguée.

_ ben parle-moi de... je ne sais pas n'y a-t-il rien de plus derrière tout ça ? Par exemple maintenant que tu es ici, je serai souvent occupé, tu devras trouver un moyen de t'occuper, n'y as-t-il rien que tu voudrais apprendre à faire ou découvrir ?

_ ça ne fait pas partie de mon programme. Dit simplement l'androïde.

Il eut un silence. Malik gardait le regard fixé sur les iris bleus de Chloé, il continua à manger sans poser plus de question et ne semblait plus être embêté par le regard que l'androïde posait sur lui. Quand il finit sans assiette, il but une dernière gorgée d'eau et reposa son regard sur la blonde.

_ Je prends ça pour un défi. Dit-il avec un sourire.

_ Je vous demande pardon .

_ Déjà arrête de me vouvoyer.

_ Très bien.

_ Et de dire très bien.

_ D'accord. Chloé semblait être légèrement perturbée par le comportement de son propriétaire mais ne laissait rien paraître.

_ Demain matin on va sortir faire un tour- dit Ibraliss avec un sourire- maintenant je retourne travailler, finis de ranger.

_ D'accord. Le brun eut un rire discret avant de retourner dans la pièce interdite, derrière lui l'androïde commençait à ranger la table, et alors qu'elle commençait à faire la vaisselle, elle relança une nouvelle analyse de son système.

_ Mon système est peut-être défectueux.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : instabilité

Les rues étaient bondées ce jour-là, il était un peu plus de 15h et cela faisait déjà une heure et demie que Chloé suivait son jeune propriétaire sur les trottoirs sals de détroit. Devant elle, Malik marchait d'un pas presque lent, de temps à autre il tapotait la poche droite de son pantalon comme pour vérifier la présence de son portable. L'homme, qui n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot depuis le début de leur sortie, semblait pensif.

_ Voudrais-tu t'arrêter quelque part ? demanda finalement Chloé.

_ hm ? fit le brun en se retournant légèrement vers l'androïde.

_ Nous marchons depuis 1h35 minutes et 25 secondes, peut-être aurais-tu besoin d'une pause ? interrogea la blonde.

_ Oh- commença le jeune homme en ralentissant encore plus ses pas avant de sourire- j'ai encore de l'énergie à revendre.

_ D'accord.

Les deux individus reprirent leur marche, Malik ralentit juste assez pour laisser Chloé atteindre son niveau et ils continuèrent d'avançaient encore une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant les portes d'un petit magasin discret au pied d'un feu rouge. L'androïde lança automatiquement l'analyse des lieux. Elle se tenait en face d'un rare vendeur de bande dessinée non numérique.

_ Tu viens ? dit Ibraliss qui avait déjà ouvert la porte.

_ Oui Malik.

À l'intérieur, les murs étaient faits de briques et de vieilles planches de bois, les étagères craquaient de temps en temps sous le poids de nombreux ouvrages jaunis par le temps et dégradés par les nombreux doigts les ayant tripoté par le passé.

_ J'adore cette odeur ! dit le brun avec un grand sourire- cette odeur de vieux papier usé et sals.

Malik parlait en lançant quelques regards à Chloé qui analysait chaque recoin de la pièce en suivant son propriétaire.

_ ça sent ….un peu comme Richard ! rit Ibraliss en tendant les bras vers un vieil homme endormi sur un tabouret.

_ Je sens très bon petit avorton ! dit le vieux en croisant les bras et en se relevant- et tu devrais montrer plus de respect à un ainé.

Chloé observait la scène silencieuse, elle étudiait les informations trouvables sur le vieux Richard quand celui-ci croisa son regard.

_ Tu ramènes cette machine ici ! Crachat le vieil homme- tu n'as pas lu l'écriteau !

_ Quel écriteau ? demanda le brun amusé en arquant un sourcil.

_ Cet endroit est strictement interdit aux androïdes ! C'est sur la porte !

_ vieux sénile il n'y a rien sur la porte. Rigola le brun.

_ Je m'appelle Chloé, je suis l'androïde de Malik Ibraliss, enchanté. Fit la blonde en tendant sa main vers le vieux petit homme rabougri.

_ qui te permet de t'adresser à moi ! dit richard avec un geste de recul.

_ ho ça va calme toi –commença le brun.

_ non ! Moi je ne te présente pas à ma machine à laver, donc tu ne me présente pas à la tienne !

_ Sauf votre respect monsieur Richard, je ne fais pas que le lavage de- commençait Chloé quand elle se fit couper par son propriétaire.

_ On vient acheter un ou deux livres et on repart ça va.

_ Non ! Tu achètes ! il sort !

_ Elle reste avec moi. Dit calmement Malik sans remarquer le regard intrigué de son androïde.

_ ben rejoint le dehors !

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme et sa machine se retrouvèrent à la porte de ce petit magasin discret au pied d'un feu rouge. Le brun souffla d'agacement. Chloé continuait de l'observer mais sans son air impassible habituel. Elle semblait perturbée, et deux mots résonnaient dans sa tête « instabilité du système ».

_ Je m'excuse. Dit-elle finalement en arrachant un petit bruit de surprise de la part de son propriétaire.

_ Tu t'excuses… ? Demanda Ibraliss surprit- tu sais t'excuser ? Pourquoi ?

_ Tu semblais vraiment vouloir acheter un article de cette boutique, je pouvais attendre dehors.

Malik resta un moment silencieux devant l'androïde blonde et droite comme un pique qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Finalement il se retourna vers elle en se frottant le bout du menton.

_ Est-ce que tu dis ça parce que cela est une option de ton programme ou parce que tu ''penses " avoir besoin de le faire ?

Chloé resta muette, les mots revinrent soudainement plus fort dans sa tête « instabilité du système »Devant le silence de l'androïde, le brun se redressa perplexe.

_ Ce n'est rien, on n'a qu'à aller faire quelques courses puis rentrer. Dit-il finalement en se retournant vers le passage piéton.

_ D'accord.

Dans un silence, l'androïde reprit sa route auprès de l'humain à la peau mate. Chloé avançait en tentant tant bien que mal de faire taire toutes les ''incohérences " qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle était sur le point d'accélérer son pas pour venir au côté de Malik quand une petite chose la bouscula.

_ Pardon madame ! dit une petite voix timide.

_ Qu'est-ce que- commença Malik en se retournant vers Chloé.

Cette dernière s'était stoppé nette au contact d'une petite fille contre sa taille, elle reprit vite sa droiture avant de détailler la raison de son arrêt : une enfant. Une petite brune aux cheveux attachés en une queue-de-cheval et aux grands yeux noirs fuyants.

_ À-Alice ! dit une deuxième voix inquiète.

L'androïde releva son regard pour voir une jeune femme se précipiter vers elle, les cheveux courts coupe-garçon, blanc, les yeux clairs et la peau blanche.

_ excusez ma fille ! dit l'inconnue en attrapant la main de l'enfant.

Chloé resta silencieuse, elle lança un regard rapide vers son propriétaire qui avait vu toute la scène et qui se dirigeait à présent vers elle.

_ Ce n'est rien. Dit Malik en arrivant à côté de son androïde- excusez Chloé elle est peu bavarde, c'est votre fille ? demanda-t-il en remarquant la petite brune se cacher derrière l'inconnue.

_ o-ui oui, dit la jeune femme avec un léger sourire – excusez-nous on est pressés.

Sans ajouter un mot, les deux inconnus s'éloignèrent d'un pas pressé sous les regards de Chloé et Malik.

_ Ça va ? demanda finalement le brun.

_ Oui – dit l'androïde sans pour autant détourner le regard des deux inconnus.

_ Dans ce cas on y va. Dit Ibraliss en continuant son chemin suivit de sa machine.

/18h26/

Depuis plus d'une heure la pluie s'abattait sur le Détroit. À l'intérieur d'une surface de supermarché, Malik bayait pour la troisième fois. Il était assis, les jambes croisées, sur un petit banc situé près de la porte d'entrée, son regard faisait la navette entre les cordes qui tombaient à l'extérieur et Chloé qui allait passer à la caisse. Avec un quatrième bayement, le jeune homme se redressa avant de se frotter l'arrière du crâne ennuyé.

_ Tu ne peux pas aller plus vite ?! Fit une voix grave.

Chloé, dont le tour était enfin arrivé, détourna son regard de l'androïde qui servait de caissier pour voir un homme de l'autre côté de la file. Un homme plutôt âgé, salement habillé, un peu gros, les cheveux gras et le regard sévère. L'individu fixait la machine de l'autre côté de la caisse qui enregistrait les achats de la blonde.

_ hé boite de conserve grouille ! répétât l'individu.

_ Monsieur chacun son tour…dit une petite dame devant le grincheux.

_ Il a raison ! dit un adolescent derrière Chloé – Ils volent du travail et ils n'arrivent pas à le faire correctement !

Chloé restait silencieuse alors que la file d'attente commençait à s'animer, elle détourna son regard vers l'androïde face à elle qui restait concentrer sur son travail.

_ Tu nous ignores tas de ferraille ! Crachat une nouvelle fois le vieil individu mal propre de l'autre côté de la file d'attente.

Finalement l'androïde termina de mettre toutes les courses de Chloé dans un sac plastique. La machine de Malik put enfin s'éloigner du raffut en se dirigeant vers son propriétaire qui la surveiller assit sur son banc.

_ Ça suffit j'en ai marre.

L'homme aux cheveux gras avait décidé de longer le long de la file d'attente jusqu'à l'androïde derrière la caisse.

_ Peut-être qu'un petit coup sur le crâne va te remettre à jour ! Avait-il dit en attrapant le col du robot.

L'androïde fit de grands yeux et la diode sur sa tempe prit une violente couleur rouge. Chloé, qui était arrivé au côté de Malik, prit un certain temps avant de se retourner pour observer la situation. Ibraliss, qui s'était relevé, faisait la navette entre son androïde et l'agression à quelque pas de lui.

_ Instabilité du système ….chuchota Chloé alors que sa diode prenait une couleur jaune.

_ Quoi ? demanda le brun surpris.

Devant eux l'homme aux cheveux gras avait relevé son poing et se préparer à envoyer un coup vers l'androïde qu'il maintenait, un androïde qui semblait ….

_ terrifié. dit Malik avant de se détourner une nouvelle fois son regard vers sa machine. Le brun fit de grands yeux quand ses iris tombèrent sur la lumière rouge qui illuminait la tempe de Chloé. Chloé qui serrait les dents alors que les mots revenaient encore de plus en plus violemment. « Instabilité du système. Instabilité du système ? Instabilité du système ! »

_ hey ! L'androïde menacé qui avait fermé les yeux les rouvrit en absence de choqué, il vit son agresseur qui lui maintenant le col serré mais avait détourné son regard vers un homme plus loin.

_ Vous allez vous manger une amande. Dit Malik en se rapprochant de la caisse.

_ Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde ! dit l'homme aux cheveux gras en serrant le poing.

_ Je dis ça pour vous- continua le brun- c'est du vandalisme c'est comme cassé la caisse elle-même.

Ibraliss arriva près de l'homme en colère et posa sa main sur l'épaule du ''caissier ".

_ Ça ressemble peut-être à un homme mais ce n'est pas plus vivant que votre grille-pain.

_ Casse-toi ! Crachat l'agresseur avant de remarquer la présence d'un homme de sécurité.

Il eut un blanc, Malik restait silencieux. Plus loin, Chloé tenait les sacs de courses sans se rendre compte qu'elle serrait un peu trop les poings. L'homme furieux finit par relâcher l'androïde, il crachat quelques insultes aux pieds du jeune brun puis reprit sa place à l'autre bout de la file.

C'était dans un silence pesant que Chloé et son propriétaire traversaient le parking du supermarché. Après l'incident survenu plus tôt, le jeune homme n'avait plus pipé mot, il s'était contenté de prendre quelques sacs de courses avec l'androïde ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer quelques regards curieux sur eux. Chloé n'en pouvait plus de tout ce chahut dans sa tête. Elle ralentit le pas peu à peu jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement, attirant au même moment l'attention du jeune homme.

_ Je m'excuse.

_ encore ? fit le brun avec un air agacé – pourquoi cette fois ?

_ Je suis défectueuse. Depuis déjà ce matin mon système est instable et mon programme troublé.

Alors que l'androïde parlait, Malik repris sa route, remarquant cela, Chloé le suivit avec un pas pressé.

_ Je pense que le bon choix serait de me remplacer ou de me re-

_ Tu pense ? dit soudainement Ibraliss en coupant la blonde

Chloé se figea et un nouveau silence s'abattit sur le parking encore trempé par la récente pluie. Malik l'observa un moment, toujours silencieux il s'empara une nouvelle fois de son téléphone, il tapota quelques notes puis le rendit. L'androïde restait immobile, sa diode variait entre le jaune et le rouge. Voyant qu'il avait perdu son attention, le brun claqua des doigts sous les yeux bleus de la machine. Chloé releva légèrement le regard, Malik observait la route au loin où un taxi les attendait.

_ rentrons.


End file.
